


Missing you

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: It was always night time in the Devildoom and though it was a sight he was used to seeing, it didn’t make it any less nostalgic when he was in the mood of thinking about what will eventually happen.You were just so bright, like the sun.And just like the sun, once he lost you, he’ll eventually miss you.Can be read as anyone of the demon brothers and is genderless for reader ;)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Missing you

It was always night time in the Devildoom and though it was a sight he was used to seeing, it didn’t make it any less nostalgic when he was in the mood of thinking about what will eventually happen.

You were just so bright, like the sun.

And just like the sun, once he lost you, he’ll eventually miss you.

Your smile, the way your eyes warmed and shined when seeing him, your laugh, the soft caresses of your hand, everything about you was so perfect and it made him tremble to the fact that like all the nice things he had, they will eventually be gone.

But maybe, that was his payment.

For rebelling.

For fighting.

For losing.

For falling, again, and for someone as bright as you.

“I guess it can’t be helped if I spend all my life missing you”

He murmured into the night sky. And the night sky replied in the form of your serene voice.

“What do you even mean by that?”

He would lie if he says your presence didn’t surprise him, but right now, he didn’t have the energy to reply as he would usually do.

So he just pressed his lips and whispered an empty “Nothing”.

Nothing, but the fact that you’re a human and he’s a demon. And as much as he wanted not to think about it, your lifespans would be different.

So different, that he was afraid the time with you would vanish in the air like vapor, and left, as if it hadn’t even existed in the first place.

He hadn’t noticed the moment you sat beside him. You surprised and stopped his lost thoughts with a sweet, slow kiss. Closing his eyes, he tasted some of the chocolate you ate earlier and smiled.

He saw you, an expression of worry and love mixed in your gaze and something as simple as you taking his hand into yours made his heart inevitably warm.

“…So?”

You murmured sweetly and he shook his head.

Stupid things like time limits didn’t matter.

He didn’t have to miss you now, when you were right in front of him.

“Truly, nothing at all”


End file.
